Sweet dreams coming true
by animelover eternal
Summary: Anna finds Yoh doing something she never thought he would do. AxY oneshot


**Sweet dreams coming true**

* * *

"_Don't stop!" _

_She was killing him. Her scent and especially her body were driving him mad. But what drove him even more madder was her feisty attitude. He kissed her fully on the lips and then went down to her chest. She grabbed his head so his mouth would be on her nipple. He gladly accepts it and sucked it and massaged her other breast. After a while he stopped what he was doing and went to kiss her lower. She moaned. He paused just near her sacred place, just to tease her. She grabbed his hair and gave it a tug and said:_

"_If you stop like that again, then I'll start torturing you."_

_He ignored her threat and did it all over again. All of a sudden she rolled over on top of him and kissed the head of his hard member and then sucked it fully. He groaned._

"_Anna!"_

Yoh woke up with a startle and breathed heavily. He could feel his member throbbing that it hurt.

"I really have to stop getting dreams like that."

Yoh got out of bed and went to his closet. He dug out something that looked like a picture. It was a photo of Anna in a bathing suit when they went to the beach as a reward for him not being annoying to her for a week. He put it on the nightstand and dropped his pajama pants along with his boxers. His member stood out and he grabbed hold of it and started stroking himself. When he was almost reaching his climax, 'till he heard his door being opened by Anna.

"Yoh, aren't you asleep-" said Anna.

"Anna, um, what are you doing here?" asked Yoh.

"Well, what I like to know is two things: one, why are you pleasing yourself and two, why is my picture doing there on the nightstand?" asked Anna.

"Well, uh." Before he could finish his sentence, Anna claimed his mouth. His eyes widened, but after a while he joined in. They broke the kiss and Anna said:

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." Yoh grinned and took her in his arms and laid her on his bed. He passionately kissed her on the lips and went down to her collarbone. She moaned when he sucked her already hard nipple.

He kept sucking her lower until he reached her womanhood. She gasped when his tongue started to lick her pussy.

"Yoh." Anna said breathless.

He twirled his tongue around her clitoris for a few rounds, then slowly but steadily entered her. She made face since it was her first time. Yoh paused and looked at her.

"Are you all right Anna?" Yoh asked. She started to relax and said:

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's continue." Yoh just nodded and continued where he left off.

Anna started to feel the pleasure of Yoh's tongue in her so she gripped her hands on his head for more. Yoh left his tongue and pushed one of is fingers in her and started pumping it.

"Ahh, faster, Yoh." Anna moaned.

Just when she was reaching her peak, Yoh pushed his cock in. He moaned when he felt that she was so tight. He put her legs on his shoulders to gain more access. Anna rubbed his nipples causing him to go faster.

She was getting tired of this so she rolled on top of him and started to ride him, ever so slowly. Yoh put his hands on her hips and followed her movements. Yoh knew that if he hit her button that she'd come. So he tried to get his manhood out of her and hit her clit.

"Yoh!" She screamed and all her juices flowed on his dick. He took this chance to roll her over very quick and pumped his little friend inside of her. By the time Anna was breathing almost normally, Yoh's needs were released.

"Anna!" he moaned out and fell right beside her. Both of them were covered in sweat and their cum.

After a couple of minutes Anna broke the silence.

"Yoh." She said.

"Yeah?" he said opening one eye.

"How did you get my picture on the beach?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Yoh!"

* * *

AN: Hello, yeah, I changed the (..) thingies, since people told me they were bothered by them. And, yes, I do not know a lot about sex since I'm the age of the allowed registration condition.(Even though people younger and younger are trying to get more mature) 


End file.
